Wedding Night
by BlackAdderGirl
Summary: This is a "deleted scene" from my recent story "Flowers in the Desert". It is about Huy and Mariam's wedding night. Obviously rated M for safety.


**Summary: This is a "deleted scene" from my recent story "Flowers in the Desert". It is about Huy and Mariam's wedding night. Obviously rated M for safety.**

 **Genre: Romance**

 **Pairings: Huy/OC**

 **Rated: M**

* * *

Wedding Night

Huy was fidgeting with his gold sash. _I have truly lost my mind. I married a woman. Not just any woman. A slave. My slave. Dear gods, have I gone completely mad?_ Huy thought to himself. The high priest then thought of how beautiful Mariam had looked earlier. Huy smiled. _She is as beautiful as Hathor._ He thought. Huy heard Mariam moving around in her private room, across from his. _What could that girl be doing in there? I should go in and find out. I am still her master, as well as her husband. There should no secrets between us now._ Huy thought, as he went to check on his new wife. He then paused. _No, I will let her have her moment of privacy._ He then said to himself.

Huy laid out on his bed. _Try to relax. Many men take female slaves as mistresses. A wife is just more proper for a priest. Besides, it's not carnal fornication. It is a consummation of holy matrimony._ Huy then said to himself.

* * *

Meanwhile, Mariam was pacing around her private chambers. Her hands trembled. She was pure and virginal. She had no idea what to anticipate. Her heart pounded in her chest. _I have been in Egypt too long. I should be married to a Hebrew man; and not an Egyptian high priest. Certainly not the priest I once called my master._ She thought to herself. She took a cleansing breath and tried once again to exit her private room. However, she paused. And took a few steps back. She knew that once she left her room; she'd have to give herself to Huy. God only knew what Egyptian men were like during intimacy. Mariam was well aware that many of the noble men had harems. Pharaoh Seti had a huge harem filled with slave girls and mistresses all there to do one thing. Mariam shuddered. _I wouldn't even know how to begin. Perhaps Huy would start things off._ She thought to herself.

Mariam walked towards the door. She paused a few steps shy of it. _What are Egyptian men like when they are intimate? Do they just have their way with their women whenever they please? I guess there is only one way to find out._ Mariam said to herself. She left the sanctuary of her room for Huy's bedroom. Huy's room was a splendid thing. It had everything a high priest needed to prepare himself for his long days and a luxurious bed to sleep on. Huy got to his feet and walked over to Mariam, his sandals slapping against the store floor.

* * *

"I guess this is where I will sleep from now on." She said.

Huy nodded.

"Yes. Does this please you?" Huy asked.

Mariam nodded with a soft yes. In that moment, Huy's eyes seemed to take in every part of Mariam. Huy felt an all too familiar stir in a certain area of his. He hadn't felt anything there in years. Huy blushed. The feeling got stronger the longer he gazed at his new wife.

"You are beautiful Mariam." Huy then said.

"Thank you." Replied Mariam.

The two then kissed. Huy then pulled away and offered her honey wine. It was customary for a newly married couple to drink honey wine before getting intimate. Mariam took a sip and grinned. Honey wine was a delightful drink.

"Will life change for me now that I am your wife Huy?" She then asked.

"Yes. You will be dressing more like a higher born woman than a slave. I will have go to market tomorrow to find more clothes for you." Huy replied.

"Also, as my wife, you will be expected to be present in Pharaoh's court. Of course, you already are present in the court of the royal family." He continued.

* * *

Huy drank from his glass. When they were finished drinking, Huy sat on his bed with Mariam.

"Are you nervous?" Huy asked.

"I am." Said Mariam.

"So am I. I have never done this with a woman prior. At least, not to this extent." Huy replied.

Mariam blushed.

"Well, I have never anything close to intimacy with a man. How will we know if all of this is right?" Mariam said.

Huy took her hand.

"I don't know. But we will find out together." Huy responded.

* * *

Huy and Mariam kissed each other passionately. Huy pulled her close to him, as he deepened his kiss. Mariam instinctively began to untie his gold sash. His priest garb was easy to remove. She then felt her own dress get removed. Huy got her to lie on her back. His hands wandered all over his new wife. He smiled as gazed at her.

"Mariam, are you sure you want to do this?" Huy asked.

"Yes. I love you Huy." Mariam replied.

"I love you too my desert flower." Huy then said.

* * *

Huy could feel Mariam squirm as he deflowered her. A tiny cry of the discomfort of Huy's invasion escaped her. Huy frowned, as he didn't mean to hurt her. Huy wanted to remain still until Mariam was comfortable with him being inside her. However, he could not help himself and continued his advancement. He could feel Mariam was afraid and terribly unsure of what was happening. Huy knew exactly what was happening now though. He had heard the physician speak of it many times.

"It's okay. Just relax. You will adjust to this." Huy advised.

Mariam started to relax, as she felt the unpleasant feeling of being deflowered melt away. The feeling of invasion was now replaced with something much more pleasurable. Mariam could feel her own physical responses. Was her body accepting Huy or trying to reject him? Whatever her body was trying to do, Huy's reply was to simply drive his own physical agenda onward.

Huy could tell Mariam was enjoying her first night of intimacy. At times, a smile tugged at the corners of her mouth. Her physical response only gave him more cause to finish what they started. Huy held her as close to him as he could as he buried himself into her. He then kissed her deeply. His movements became more carnal. He was going to make Mariam never forget that tonight she became his in every way. He would plant his seed in her; and she would bare him children. The high priest drove himself onward; and finally a new, beautiful feeling came over him. Mariam smiled as the same feeling came over her. It was the feeling of being made one flesh. Huy caressed the side of her face. All the years he rejected Hotep's offers to go to harems had been worth it. For no night in a harem could compare to their wedding night.

The end.

* * *

 **I do not own any characters mentioned, except for my OC Mariam.**

 **Reviews are love!**


End file.
